Volumes and Chapters
Volume 1 Chapters 1-8 *Chapter 1. "Meeting" *Chapter 2. "I Don't Like You" *Chapter 3. "I'm Gonna Get You!" *Chapter 4. "Caught Red-Handed!" *Chapter 5. "My Heart Isn't Ready~" *Chapter 6. "I Can't Forgive You..." *Chapter 7. "This is Too Much" *Chapter 8. "Do You Like It That Much?" Volume 2 Chapters 9-16 *Chapter 9. "I'm Sorry..." *Chapter 10. "How Much Do You Like Them?" *Chapter 11."This is a Joke, Right?!" *Chapter 12. "I'll Take Responsibility!" *Chapter 13. "Did We Get Lucky?" *Chapter 14. "Then What Are You Looking At?" *Chapter 15. "We're Not Even Similar..." *Chapter 16. "Her, Bring Her Here." Volume 3 Chapters 17-24 *Chapter 17. "You Wanna Come to My House?" *Chapter 18. "Girlfriend...?" *Chapter 19. "I...to the Teacher?" *Chapter 20. "5 Years Younger?!" *Chapter 21. "I Think It's Alright" *Chapter 22. "You're Very Understanding" *Chapter 23. "Then Why Did You Go?" *Chapter 24. "Things Do Change..." Volume 4 Chapters 25-32 *Chapter 25. "Somehow, I Can't Stop" *Chapter 26. "Get Your Hands Off Her, Now!" *Chapter 27. "Want Me To Tell You Something?" *Chapter 28. "Get On Your Knees!!" *Chapter 29. "Scary Bastard" *Chapter 30. "I'll Take Care of the Rest" *Chapter 31. "Why Are You Looking For Me?" *Chapter 32. "Are You Really Strong?" Volume 5 Chapters 33-40 *Chapter 33. "Annoying" *Chapter 34. "Just What Kinda Bastard Are You?" *Chapter 35 "Get Away From Each Other This Instant!" *Chapter 36. "WOW~" *Chapter 37. "Do Yankees Even Eat Spicy Rice Cakes?" *Chapter 38. "Come On Baby~" *Chapter 39. "I've Decided Now" *Chapter 40. "Exclusive Entrance!" Volume 6 Chapters 41-48 *Chapter 41. "Lower Your Tone" *Chapter 42. "I Want To Wash Up..." *Chapter 43. "Is This Seduction?!" *Chapter 44. "That's Right, I Know, Too" *Chapter 45. "Identical, Those Girls" *Chatper 46. "A Misuderstanding, Right?" *Chapter 47. "Already Crossed Over!" *Chapter 48. "Video Room~?" Volume 7 Chapters 49-56 *Chapter 49. "Nothing's Going On" *Chapter 50. "Jealousy?" *Chapter 51. "Who's That Bastard?" *Chatper 52. "You're Coming Along Too?" *Chapter 53. "You're Alright After All" *Chapter 54. "Just the Two of Us..." *Chapter 55. "Close Your Eyes" *Chapter 56. "I'll Do Everything...!" Volume 8 Chapters 57-64 *Chatper 57. "So Childish" *Chapter 58. "It Might Crumble" *Chapter 59. "Most Go For It" *Chapter 60. "Why Of All Things...?" *Chapter 61. "At the Very Least, Convey The Feelings..." *Chapter 62. "I'll Tell Him Myself" *Chapter 63. "I Like You, Jin-Ho Myung" *Chapter 64. "Even Though You Tried To Kiss..." Volume 9 Chapters 65-72 *Chapter 65. "Shall We Do It Once?!" *Chapter 66. "You... Be A Teacher Or" *Chapter 67. "I Wonder If Jin-Ho Is Well?" *Chapter 68. "Something Like That..." *Chapter 69. "A Mature Adult's Sensuality" *Chapter 70. "Shall We Make A Bet?" *Chapter 71. "Are You Going...?" *Chapter 72. "Don't Go" Volume 10 Chapters 73-82 *Chapter 73. "The Only One" *Chapter 74. "Let's Go on a Date, You and I" *Chapter 75. "A Place to Return To" *Chapter 76. "Everything's Fine, Right?" *Chapter 77. "Cause... You're a Good Guy" *Chapter 78. "You Must Choose" *Chapter 79. "He'll Come Back to Me?" *Chapter 80. "Yeah, I'm a Crazy Bitch" *Chapter 81. "Goodbye, Jin-Ho" *Chapter 82. "Right Now, the Teacher is on Break" 'Gallery Volume' Volume 1.jpg|Volume 1 Volume 2.jpg|Volume 2 Volume 3.jpg|Volume 3 Volume 4.jpg|Volume 4 Volume 5.jpg|Volume 5 Volume 6.jpg|Volume 6 Volume 7.jpg|Volume 7 Volume 8.jpg|Volume 8 Volume 9.jpg|Volume 9 10.jpg|Volume 10 Other stories Unbalance 3X :Unbalance 3X are doujinshi stories featured in the author's doujin circle (CDPA) anthology doujinshi magazine. Unlike most doujin, these were created by the original author's, and thus are cannon. *"Unbalance XXX" - Alternate reality version of the teacher's office confrontation *"Unbalance Relationship" - Epilogue doujin chapter Category:Volumes and Chapters